


Guardian of Youth

by scarletnightfire



Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Alien Biology, Aliens, Alternate Universe - Aliens, Drug Abuse, Gen, Implied Mpreg, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Original Character Death(s), Sad, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-26 22:54:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19778149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarletnightfire/pseuds/scarletnightfire
Summary: Au where WayV + Chen Le are aliens whose planet is invaded and they are forced to flee by themselves.All characters are aged-down by 10 years.This is a Kun focused fix.This is supposed to be a prequel to an 0T21 fic that I have partially written but have not posted.This is also kinda sad in the beginning so I'm sorry.Rated mature for a vague description of suicide by prescription drugs so if that could be triggering I'd say to steer clear.





	Guardian of Youth

Kun didn't know how he ended up in this situation, well he did but he couldn't comprehend it at the moment. He never thought they would make it to the city limits. The government had been telling everyone that the situation was under control for months. They weren't even supposed to be near the city yet. The news told them every day that they had managed to push back their assaults another mile. 

When the sirens went off no one was prepared. He could tell that his parents were shaken but they kept it under wraps for their son. They told him to quickly grab the backpack his father had helped him pack just weeks before. 

"It's just a bit of insurance," His father had told him, a smile on his face concealing his concern while he handed Kun the ration packs to be stowed away in the canvas. 

He ran to his room and flung open the closet doors carelessly. He slung the bag across his back. He then allowed his gaze to fall upon the small box in the back of the closet. It held a few of his old toys and his favorite blanket from when he could just barely walk. He considered for a second and grabbed the small box and cradled it against his chest.

He ran back to the living room. He stalled for a moment seeing his parents in the government issued armor and brandishing their weapons. He knew that this could happen but it always felt so far away like a bad dream that vanished from memory only a few minutes after you awake. But now, with his belongings held in a backpack and a small box, ready to flee it felt all too real. 

He snapped out of the frozen state he was unaware he was in when his mother spoke to him. 

"Kun we'll all be alright you hear me, but now we need to go"

He nodded and as she opened the door of their apartment that led to the hall the tense silence was filled by the chaos of dozens of families trying to get everything in order. He followed his parents as they walked with purpose and poise through the hectic halls. When they arrived on the main floor his mother turned to him and in a voice no louder than a whisper she said,  
"I think you'll need this"  
She lifted her hands to cup his cheeks and her hands began to glow with the calming turquoise blue light that he had learned to be home. Hundreds of memories flooded his mind each and everyone a time when their clan of three had been joyful and filled with laughter. But more than anything he felt love and he knew that she had poured her entire heart into these memories. His own hands began to glow lightly from the sheer emotion being flown from her hands into his mind. He had always had this in common with his mother. They were both givers, givers rarest of genders among his species. Givers had telepathic abilities that were most often used to calm children.

He didn't feel the tears running down his cheeks until his mother brushed them away.

"We love you, you remember that now you have to be strong, you shouldn't have to you're barely more than a child,

She paused steadying her breath and continued, 

"but you know what you need to do if the last defenses are lost" 

And with that, she ripped her gaze from her son to the waiting outside and turned away and walked through the doors, his father by her side as he always had been. 

At that moment he wished he could have been just two years older, then he would be walking through those doors with them. But he was only 13 not yet ready for battle in the eyes of the law. He yanked his eyes away from the glass door where his parents had vanished into the seemingly endless river of people in the street all adorned in black armor. He had a job to do and he could not disappoint his parents in a time like this. 

As the oldest of those not able to fight he was entrusted with caring for the children that resided in his building. This was a duty that every eldest child had for their respective buildings but for Kun, it was a bit different. 

His parents knew that the government was arrogant. Most did but his parents were one of the few who dared uttered it aloud They knew that they could not fall for the propaganda of controlled chaos. They had to prepare. They would not let the arrogance of the government cost them their only child. 

His father had fallen sick shortly after his mother's eggs were planted and thus Kun was the only to survive from a six-egg clutch. He had been told the story dozens of times from his parents as well as relatives. How he was a miracle in of itself, his mother had told him how of all the eggs his father had carried Kun was the smallest. But he was strong and persistent. He moved and shook the most as if to remind everyone that he would make it. Even when the doctors suggested an egg purge for his father's safety. His father refused when he learned that because of his illness it would not be safe for him to carry eggs again. He was born a few months later an incredibly healthy baby and hen he later presented as a giver like his mother he has once again labeled a miracle.  
It had been years ago when his parents began tampering in a side of life that was hidden to nearly everyone, including the government. They gathered friends who could get them equipment that was very illegal. They gathered other parents in their building, hoping each time that the hope of being able to save their child would overpower the want to report them to the police for a hefty reward. 

They gained the favor of engineers and government employees who were willing to throw away their loyalty to the government for their children. 

Piece by smuggled piece they quietly constructed an illegal private spacecraft. It was rough around the edges but every engineer they had poured their soul into its construction to make sure that it would one day carry their children to safety. 

Kun walked back to the stairs that he had just descended with his parents now alone but he was determined in his task. He had 6 children to collect and escort to the roof where their escape lay under several illegal cloaking fields. 

He had had each door number memorized for nearly a year now so he knocked on the first door along his route. He was surprised when an answer did not follow. Each of the children had been trained for months on what they were to do when the day came and this was not part of the plan. He knocked again, this time louder, again no answer. He laid his ear to the door and he could just barely make out the sound of a child crying. At that, his instincts kicked in and he drew the phaser his father had packed in his backpack and fired at the door's locking mechanism. One short blast had the systems fried and Kun was able to pry the door open. He was not ready for the scene that befell him when he stepped into the living room. 

Sitting in the middle of the floor was the youngest of the children he was to collect, Chen Le. He sniffled quietly hugging an aquatic mammal plushie within his small arms.  
He finally noticed Kun's presence and looked up at him and whimpered

"Kun-ge mommy and daddy won't wake up"

Behind Chen le on the small couch was his parents, still, chests not rising and falling as they should be. Kun had immediately noticed the multiple pill bottles that lay empty on the coffee table. Kun approached Chen le cautiously and said

"It's okay Chen le, mommy and daddy are just taking a nap and they called me to come to take care of you, we should go so they can sleep, they're probably very tired we should let them rest okay? You want to go play with Ten and Lucas?"

Kun held his breath for a moment until Chen le perked 

"Okay!"

His mood changing quickly.  
Kun was relieved but still in shock from the situation, sure, Chen le's parents weren't exactly the best people but they had been good parents. They were one of the first friends his parents had found that were willing to break the law for their child seeing as they already dealt in the black market. 

"Chen le can you go grab your special sleepover bag?" 

Kun encouraged and with that Chen le scampered off to his room to retrieve the pack very similar to the one Kun carried on his back. As he was allowed to take in the full scene before him he noticed two sealed letters on the coffee table next to a pile of precious metals and jewels with a note attached.  
"Kun, we don't know if standard units will be worth anything wherever you may go but we hope that these will help keep you children fed wherever you end up. We have left two letters, one for you and one for Chen le. You can open yours as soon as you are safe but please hold on to Chen le's until he is old enough to understand. Thank you" 

Kun carefully placed the letters and note into his bag as well as the metals and jewels. He had just zipped up his pack when Chen le hurried back into the room with an almost comically huge backpack on the 7-year old's small frame. Kun grabbed his small hand and ushered him into the hallway quickly, his hand glowing a faint blue hoping his limited powers would be enough to comfort the boy even if he didn't fully understand the situation yet.

"Come on Chen le let's go get everyone else"

**Author's Note:**

> I hoped you liked my fever dream of a fic that I wrote between 2 and 6 am today.
> 
> Also I'm really sorry if I don't reply to comments in a timely manner. I truly do appreciate each and every one but I have a pretty severe anxiety disorder so know that I have read your comment it's just that replying might be a bit if a challenge so sorry I I take an obscenely long amount of time to reply.


End file.
